


Toys

by ThatLesbianThere



Series: Timebaby stories [3]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: timebabies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 03:19:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatLesbianThere/pseuds/ThatLesbianThere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eva and her toys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toys

**Author's Note:**

> These works aren't in order, they're all separate drabbles that are part of a larger story

"C'mon Eva" The Doctor begged and he sat opposite the tiny TimeLord toddler who still refused to say Geronimo "Ger…on…im…o" he sounds out the words and watches as the toddler looks up at him and mouths the words as if trying to get a feel for them but she shakes her head "Okay okay, so we don't like Geronimo. How about…bowties are cool?" Eva quickly shakes her head "O-oh! What about daddy? Or custard?" Eva still refuses but bounces and giggles as her mother enters the room and scoops her up into a big cuddle. "Eva say what mummy taught you to say" The Doctor jumps up and glares at River "what did you teach her?" The Doctor studies her face as Eva giggles and claps her hands "Spoilers!" The toddler cries out and The Doctor folds his arms and pouts. "I hate you River" River laughs "No you don't!


End file.
